Light of the Dungeon
by lightningparalyzer
Summary: My life suddenly flashed into a life that no human wants. Sokka's heart torn in two when he can't choose his love. A black dungeon with shadows dancing in the corners. Those shadows, even though the light killed them, still haunt me. Feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1 Don't Wake the Baby

Chapter 1

Don't Wake the Baby

"OW!" Sokka shouted as he ran into Zuko.

"Why did you stop Toph?" Aang asked in a hushed tone. Toph just stared in front of her and didn't move. The sunlight filtered though the trees and made her sightless eyes shine.

"There's a girl. Just sitting there... waiting, I think." Toph said as punched her fists together, "I think we should ask her some questions." The others stared at her, bewildered. She laughed and held her hands up innocently." I'm kidding. I think we should go a bit closer... AH!!" Water wrapped around her leg, and her feet were yanked out from under her. She groaned as her head hit the hard dirt with a dull thump. As Toph lay there on her back, a girl the others watched as they watched a strange girl raise her arm. She wasn't more than a few dozen yards away.

"What is she doing?" Katara asked very confused.

"It isn't very strange for people to raise and or move their arm." Sokka commented. Katara glared daggers at him. Without warning, little droplets of water fell from the sky as the rain began falling.

"She must be bending the clouds!" Katara cried somewhat stupidly. The girl smirked and pulled Toph forward even more, as Toph struggled around trying to break free. The strange girl looked strait at her and put her fingers over Toph's eyes and did a circular motion. Toph slowly opened her eyes and looked around. At that moment Toph saw Sokka,Suki,Zuko, Aang, and the stranger for the first time.

"...Ah?" She said faintly, confused. A smug little smile spread over the stranger's face as Toph screamed and then smacked her head on the ground. Katara gave a strangled cry, helpless to aid her friend.

"Hush, now. You're going to wake the baby." She smirked. "To show you that I'm not mean, I'll help the famed 'Blind Bandit'." The girl took her hands and brushed them over Toph's head. The tiny earthbender's eyes snapped open.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO TO ME!!" Toph screamed.

"I can make that permanent, if you want." The girl said as she sat down to stop the baby in her arms from crying.

"Okay, we wont attack if you just tell me what you are doing here, and who the heck are you?"

"That's simple. my name is..." Before she could say, Zuko interrupted her.

"I know you! There are firenation wanted posters all over the world for the ShapeShifter. She uses waterbending to change her appearance. She is supposed to be the best waterbender in any tribe. Mostly because she was touched by the moon and ocean spirits." Zuko explained.

"But my real name is Kitima! And, you give me way to much credit."Kitima said but she saw was katara with her head hanging really low.

"Wait! I remember you, Kitima! I haven't seen you in six years! Kitima was my best friend in the southern water tribe but then the raid happened... and she had to leave." Sokka explained.

"I knew you'd remember me! Sokka, it's been so long." Kitima hugged him and fell backwards.

Toph was glaring at her "So, what do you have with Sokka?" Toph whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry," she said in a hushed tone. "I like Sokka as a brother. Romantically, he's all yours." she stood back up to answer more questions.

"Well, you really didn't tell us what you are doing here. And who are the two babies?"

"I'm sorry... I don't have a specific reason to be here. I just travel and find a safe spot for my brother and sister, and Chameleon bay seemed like a good place. This is Noraku, my younger brother and the little girl is Nini. My other siblings are twins, believe it or not." Kitima explained

"Wait! If your mom died when you were nine how are they only a year old?" Aang wondered

"Oh I forgot to tell you these are my half siblings. See after my Mom died my father met a lady in Ba Sing Se so they were together for a year and than my dad died. And a year later her mom found me a gave the children to me cause I am almost Sixteen." Kitima explained.

Kitima started talking to Aang a lot.

"I really want to be the world's greatest Water Bender," she said in a soft voice. " When I was little I was always the weak one because I was born with some illness and that is when the Water spirit touched me, I was weaker and slower than everyone. And if I could actually the strongest and greatest I don't know, it would just make me and my mother so happy." Kitima totally spilled her heart open to Aang. And at that moment he noticed that he really felt a bond with her. She was like a sister to him.

"Well if you and Katara go at it I think you could see if you are really the best water bender." Aang comforted her and he stood up and walked away. But as he walked away Toph came up to her.

"So you don't like Sokka at all, right?" Toph asked

"You would be correct."

"Good, because I am already competing with an other girl I don't need two!" Toph said relieved.

"Do want me to put in a good word for you? I bet I could dig inside and see whats going on. Do you want me to?" Kitima asked

"I would really like that!" Toph replied as the sun sat behind the hills.


	2. Chapter 2 Lost of Words

Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
A lost of Words

Kitima was sitting on the edge of the cliff. Starring out into the ocean calmed Kitima down when she was tense. She could feel the power flowing through her blood. Soon as she was totally calm she felt feet and a heart beating behind her.

"Come on sit." Kitima insisted, not looking away from the ocean. Sokka sat down right next to her.

"Kitima, can you just tell me one thing?" Kitima turned and looked at his face, Sokka was looking out in the ocean. "How are you so confident? I mean, you know who you are and you know what decisions to make for you, your brother ,and your sister. I just can't handle taking care of any one. How do you do it?" Sokka asked her.

"Sokka, it isn't easy for me to take care of them, before I choose what do, I think how it will effect them in the long run. Why do you ask?" Kitima asked

"Because when we were in the Northern Water Tribe I had to make a choice but it didn't work and she ended up leaving me. And then with Suki, Princess Azula has her and if I just didn't let her leave she wouldn't be..." Sokka started crying. And at that moment Toph came running in but stopped when she saw Kitima with him. She just listened.

"It's okay Sokka, I bet Suki is still alive. You know what Sokka? I only act strong so that Noraku and Nini don't get scared. I have to be strong for them, I am so scared when someone that I love gets hurt. Something in me just breaks, like when I left the Southern Water Tribe and I saw you cry, I lost it... and I thought I would never see you again. Then I'm here with you and I just feel together and... completed." Kitima said with care while rubbing Sokka's back.

"Thank you. But I have a bigger problem, there are two girls that I really love. One has come right out and said that she loves me but the other one can't say it. I hope she loves me like I love her." Toph smiled from behind the rock were she was standing.

"Well, can I know who there one is besides Suki?" Kitima asked. Sokka whispered in her ear, " Toph." Kitima grinned and the two babies started crying.

"Alright, well, I'm going to take care of the two kids. Good night Sokka." He waved and Kitima walked behind and gave Toph a pat on the back and headed to her siblings.

The sun rose the next morning with Toph earthbending and Zuko firebending with Aang. Kitima was feeding Nini but Noraku was attacking Sokka's warrior's wolf tail. When Noraku finally pulled out the band keeping it up everyone started laugh even Zuko. And Noraku just basked in the glory.

Kitima got pulled off to the side by Toph, who seemed slightly confused. "What is it Toph?" Kitima wondered, because pulling someone aside awkwardly isn't a thing Toph would normally do.

"Well, you know how you enabled me to see do you think you that for me again?" Toph asked. Kitima pondered for a moment and then spoke.

"Actually, I can only make it last for a few hours because I cna't make it perminant with normal water. With the correct water however, I could make it perminant." Kitima explained. "So what do you choose?"

"For now, just a few hours," Toph told her.

Kitima said that at midday she would do it. She had to take care of things at that moment though.

Midday came a long and Toph was waiting in the hall of statues. Kitima put water on her finger tips and rubbed them over Toph's eyes; she held them there and whispered somthing to herself.

"Come on great Tui, give me you powers and help me bring this helpless girl's sight back and I promise to become a better Ocean Spirit," Kitima eyes started watering. "I can do this and prove my worth to you and I will not fail you." At that moment she swiftly pressed her fingers against Toph's eyes then whipped them away. Toph's eyes shot open and she started panting. She kept blinking until she began crying.

"Thank you Kitima. I just wanted to see the 'love of my life's face'... Sokka eyes... I want to see them," Toph explained. When she said that, Sokka ran back to his room and stayed there to think.

" Suki or Toph...? tell me that Mom. Suki or Toph. "

"Toph, dear." Sokka turned around so quickly it was like the wind. He saw his mother and she repeated, "Toph". She smiled one more time and disapeared. Sokka looked out his window and saw Toph glowing in the light of the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3 The Letter

Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The Letter

Kitima was training with Aang and Katara, when something got her in the corner of her eye. It was a Water Tribe message hawk. She pulled the scroll out of the hawk ,and handed it to Kitima. It had her name written in blue ink. It looked so official, so they came in closer it said the following...

_Dear Mizu, Kitima_

_I am pleased to inform you  
that Tazo, Mada has safely returned from the war.  
His fleet has successfully taken over a Fire Nation island called Ember Island  
and has been given two year vacation, so he will be coming home in the next two-three weeks.  
We know that you are at Kamelion Bay  
so will be sending Mada there at his request._

Have a safe journey

Bato of the water tribe.

"What did it say?!" Aang yelled out from the back.

" I don't know but why don't ask the guy walking in the forest." Toph said pointing in the general direction.

"Well it might as well be Mada Tazo!" Mada said walking through the forest.

"Oh!" Katara said

" My!" Kitima said

" God" Sokka said with a disappointed voice.

" Mada!" Kitima and Katara ran up to him and squeezed him as hard as they could. Kitima's eyes started watering and she whispered to him, not loud enough for Katara to hear, "I've missed you so much."

Mada whispered back, rubbing the back of her head,"I love you Kitima, don't cry. We all promised, remember?" Mada looked up and waved his hand. " Hey! Group hugs are for everyone. Come over here guys!" Aang came running over while Sokka just slugged along.

They day went along as Mada in everyone with his war stories.

"So there I was waiting in the forest of Emeber Island. Waiting there with our weapons in our hands. I was in the front leading. The security wasn't very tight so it was simple and we stayed in the biggest house there. Pictures of the fire lord on every wall." Mada said with everyone's fascination in the palm of his hand.

" So Mada how old you exactly, cause you have to be pretty old to lead you own fleet." Toph asked with curiosity.

" Only sixteen. Well my dad is Chief Hakoda's best friend, Bato." Mada explained.

" Wait you Bato's son? He never told us he had a son!" Aang questioned.

"Yeah, he really never brings me up, unless he is showing off." Mada explained

Dinner was over and Katara had already finish cleaning up. Mada stood and walked to the edge of the cliff while the others went on training. Sokka went over to Mada and stood next to him. Mada and Sokka were like brothers growing up. But like all brothers, one allways feels weaker, and Sokka felt he was the weaker one. Mada beat him in training, all the little kids looked up to him, he actually was able to go help thier fathers. And most of all Mada had the love of Kitima.

"So Sokka you're traveling with Avatar. I thought the village was pulling my leg. But I guess not." Mada complemented Sokka.

"Yeah, pretty amazing." Sokka strenched out his arms and they both looked at each other, and an awkard silence grew. Then they both started cracking up.

"See Sokka, this is why we are best friends. I'm going to so see Kitima, see you later." Mada walked down the hill and went to camp. Sokka turned around as he went. He saw Kitima running towards Mada and giving him a huge hug.

Sokka thought to himself, _What the hell? She doesn't notice me. And if I say anything Mada will be upset. I guess I should focus on the things right in front of me..._ Sokka turned when he heard a twig crack. It was Toph.

"Hey Sokka, what are you doing all the way up here? Come back to camp with me." Toph walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sokka you like her don't you?" she asked him seriously. Sokka blushed and said, " Who me?! No we're just friends!" He turned around to face the sea, his eyes betraying his real feelings.

"Okay Sokka, but come back to camp." Toph told, leaving the skepticism out of her vioce, knowing very well that Sokka loved Kitima. Sokka turned and walked down with Toph and said nothing the whole way down.


	4. Chapter 4 Herbs

The New Moon finally rose that night

The New Moon finally rose that night. Mada was sitting with Kitima, her head was resting on his chest. Kitima had become deathly sick that night. Her face was pale, as white as snow. Ktima's hair blew in the wind, and Sokka just stared at Mada with a glare. Then, Zuko heard something rustling in the woods, they all turned to the look into the pitch black woods. Katara and Aang brought Nini and Noraku close to them just in case it was a threat to them. Everyone was petrified, it was pitch black, they were all alone, and who know's what could be lurking in the woods on a night like this? Zuko stood up, he had a flame burning in his hand. He looked over to Toph who was pointing over to the edge of the woods. Kitima was still sleeping, she was dreaming of the night. She had no idea of what was happening.

Kitima was dreaming of the night her mother died; she was just nine years old when her mother died. Kitima saw her mother bringing her into the house with Katara, Sokka, and Mada. They all saw the life disappear from her mother's eyes. Kitima can still recall the face of the man that killed her mother. He had an evil glare, his fire nation uniform glowed in the light. But before he could move another foot, Kitima's father came up from behind and hit him on his head. No one knew if he survived, he was dragged off before they were able to check. The next day she was leaving with her father.

Kitima now saw Sokka, Katara, and Mada crying. She remembered everything that happened those two days. They will never leave her mind.

Zuko continued walking towards the woods ,with Toph right by his side. Toph's hair was let down that night, so her ebony hair reached her back. Zuko put his other hand on the back of the blind girl. Toph felt but didn't react, Zuko's hand was like satin on Toph's back, the hand was now touching Toph's shoulder. Zuko now knowing that Toph knows it's there, they both walked closer, only to see another girl. It was an old friend of Kitima's, Taira Ognaki, and they needed her help. Taira was trained in herbs and medicines. Katara's healing powers didn't work on Kitima, it was not strong enough.

" Well this is a warm greeting. Okay where is she?" Taira followed Toph to Kitima. Taira looked at Toph's glassy eyes, empty with no emotion. Taira approached Kitima looking at her, she also saw the worry and the fear in Mada's eyes. " Okay well she has a really low temperature...I don't have the correct herbs to heal this, I need to go back home."

" Wait! Could Kitima go with you? Is she okay to do that?" Mada kept his hand on Kitima's head.

"Yes she can come with me." Taira helped Sokka, Aang, and Toph pack up camp, while Mada put Kitima on Appa.

"Hey Zuko come over here!" Katara yelled for him across the group. She pulled him away from everyone.

"What is it?"Zuko questioned.

"What was with you and Toph just a second ago? I mean what was with your arm around her?"Katara looked at him with a concerned look.

"Nothing, I was just making sure she didn't get hurt, Toph is like a little sister to me. I didn't anything to happen to her! Is there anything wrong with that!!" Zuko snapped back. Zuko walked back to camp with out even making eye contact to Toph.

"Toph come over here!" Katara yelled.

"What is it Sugar Queen?" Toph questioned.

"What was the whole thing with you and Zuko, so you like him or something."Katara asked.

"Come down Katara, Zuko is all yours. He was just making sure nothing happened to me. And plus I think of him as an older brother. So ya." Toph answered

The Gaang hopped on Appa flew away heading toward the inner ring of Ba Sing Se . Ba Sing Se has changed a lot since the Fire Nation took it over. Taira was able to keep her house since she could make medicines. Since he parents fled Taira couldn't keep her house, the a Fire Nation General made a deal with her, if she made medicines for his troops Taira, Osami, and Anshi could keep their houses.

"Come on lets go. Two of you have to go back. We can not go in on Appa! So which two of you?" Taira asked. They all looked at each other no one volunteered. " Fine I'll chose, I need Katara, Mada, Aang So Toph, Zuko and Sokka which one is staying?" Taira looked at Sokka.

"I am staying!" Sokka stepped out and walked over with Taira. Zuko walked Toph over to Appa, and helped Toph up onto Appa. Zuko got a strange look when he took off from Katara.

Taira started walking towards the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. Kitima was in the arms of Mada. They reached the outer wall when soilders started coming, thats when Taira started rifling through her bag. She pulled out a shinning green slip of paper, with a silver leaf on it. When the soilders finally came, Taira held out the slip of paper. The soilders stepped out of the way and brought a wagon out for them. Taira was carefully weaved through the firenation army, she had herbs imported from her grandmother Gosei. She lives with her cat Miyuki up in the mountians with a swamp at the base. Taira makes medicines for the army. Every other day she goes to palace to heal the soilders.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Ognaki. Where shall we be taking you." The man driving cart asked with his back turned.

"Can you please bring me to my house. My step sister is very sick and she needs my help." Taira looked over to Aang and gave him a hat to wear. "Here wear this it is very special and everyone will know you are with me! Now here," Taira passed out silver necklaces with an silver leaf pedant hanging down. "This is to tell the soilders that you are staying with me ,and they wont ask questions." Taira already had one on.

"So how are you so important in this city?" Katara questioned

"I make medicines for all of the wounded soilders. If anyone, who is firenation, that is in the army knows me." Taira glanced down at a bracelet tightly tied to her wrist. "But sometimes.." Taira looked over to the great outer wall. With an Fire Nation symbol hanging over the wall. "I feel like I am betraying my country."

Sokka looked strait at her "No effense but you kinda are." Sokka with sarcastic comments, made Taira's eyes glassy like a tear was about to shed.

The carriage pulled up to the broken wall, the man driving raised his hand. "Welcome to Ba Sing Se!" The man's smile faded seeing Taira's eyes. "I know," He stopped",it's sad." That single tear in Taira's eyes disappeared and then turned into anger.


	5. Chapter 5 A Emerald on a Golden Chain

Appa flew through a cloud, with Zuko holding his reigns

Appa flew through a cloud, with Zuko holding his reigns. Zuko and Toph were the two who were sent back with Appa, because no one wanted to lose Appa again.

" I don't know why but I'm always the one who misses out on everything!" Toph fell back from her sitting up position.  
"I really don't want to go back to camp there is nothing to do!" Toph kept complaining about the person who never gets to go on adventures with only on e person.

"Than lets not go back to camp, Taira said that they're not going to be back for three days! That should be long enough for us to go someplace." Zuko took a map out of his bag. "How about," Zuko studied the map, but still trying to pay attention to where Appa was going. "Oh, this is something you would like, the Tangen Caves. They are a group of caves that you are able to explore , and whatever you find and like you may keep. The caves are supposed to have gems and different kids of treasures." Zuko explain to Toph.

Toph shot up, and flew over to Zuko's side. "That is great!! Come on! Lets go!"

Toph and Zuko finally made it to the Tangen Caves. Again Zuko helped Toph down off of Appa. The caves were on the out skirts of Omashu, so Zuko and Toph left the Bison with Bumi.

Zuko pulled his hood over his face, " Two please." The woman behind the podium exchanged 3 copper pieces for a brass bucket and a chisel.

"Enjoy the Tangen Caves!" The woman said with a smile on her face, trying to cover up how much she hated her job.

"Come on Zuko lets go," Toph ran forward, when they were a good distance in the tunnel she stopped. "With my Earthbending we will be able to find whatever we want."

Zuko and Toph were in the caves for only and hour and they already found a bucket full of treasures. "Lets see what we got two journals, dating back to a hundred years ago. A golden key, five Sun Rubys, two crystals, a sliver sword, three daggers, three earth bending scrolls, two air bening scrolls, a water bending scroll, and two fire bening scrolls titled the screaming dragon." Zuko put all the items back in his bucket and sat down.  
"Are we done here Toph? Or do you want to keeping looking?" Zuko picked up the burned out torch laying right next to him, Zuko light it again. The grey eyed girl walked forward, looking behind her. Toph didn't notice the sharp rock that her was about to land on.

"Ow! What the hell was that!" Toph sat down ,and rubbed her foot. The bottom of Toph's foot was wet with a thick red liquid ,it was bleeding. "How did I not see that!?" Zuko sat down with Toph, he ripped a piece of his cloak off. Zuko wrapped the long black piece of clothe around Toph's foot. Zuko turned around ,and had Toph hold the torch, he dusted off a green emerald on a gold chain. "What are you holding?" Toph questioned.

"A necklace, here." Zuko put the necklace in Toph's hand. "Isn't it amazing," Zuko took the torch out of her hand. "Toph, hello. Toph what are you doing?" Zuko shone the light on Toph's face, her eyes were glowing. "Oh my God!! Toph are you okay?" Zuko shook her, nothing happened. The banished prince sat there waiting for his friend to return.

In Toph's mind she was at her grand father's house in the Earth Kingdom. She was just sitting down for dinner, when she heard a noise coming for the Living room.

Toph overheard voices coming for the next room. "Tell us were the blind girl is!"

She heard her grand father's voice "I don't know who your talking about!" A shout came from her grand father's lips.

"We have information say she is here, tells us or we'll kill you too." Another yell came from the room. Toph started to panic, she picked up some knives from the counter. She was barely able to reach the them, making her about five. Toph slyly walked into living room trying not to but noticed. When the men were not paying attention Toph stabbed the when closest to her in the back of the knee. When he dropped she stabbed him in the back, and the same to the other man. Anger grew in Toph's eyes, Toph's grand father was the only one who understood her. He knew about her earth bending, he knew everything.

She walked over to her grand father ,who was laying on floor. Toph look at his chest is burned from the men, "They whipped him." A tear fell from Toph's eye. She took her blood covered hands ,and put it on his arm. Toph lied her blood splattered head down on his chest , and Toph cried like never before.

"Toph, Toph! Wake up. Nothing is working." Zuko pulled the necklace out of her hand, and put it around her neck. At that moment her eyes were back to normal. Toph collapsed into Zuko's chest. He was shocked ,but then laid his head on hers. Tears started to fall from Toph's eyes.

"He died because of me Zuko. " Toph nuzzled into Zuko's chest more, Zuko stroked her hair to comfort her. As Zuko kissed the top of her head, the torch blew out.


	6. Chapter 6 I love you Part 1

Chapter 6 I love you, Cherry blossom part 1

Chapter 6 I love you, Cherry blossom part 1

Kitima was lying underneath the cherry blossom tree at Taira's house. She had finally woken from her coma. Her head was resting on Mada's lap as he stroked her hair. Mada's brown eyes were cover by his hair, those eyes those brown were staring down with relief, because the love of his life has escaped from deathly dieses.

"Guys time for lunch," Sokka brought out a tray with a bowl of noodles and two cups of water. "Are you hungry Kitima?" She nodded her head and thanked Sokka for the lunch.

"Don't worry Sokka, I'll get my own food!" Mada left Sokka and Kitima alone.

" How are you feeling?" Sokka asked.

"Fine." Kitima replied with a smile. Her smile sent butterflies to Sokka's stomach.

"Do you like that, Taira made it, I just put it in the bowl." Sokka said.

"And the bowl looks amazing Sokka." Kitima smiled, one smile sent fire to those butterflies, now it was a burning sensation.

" What's wrong Sokka?" Kitima asked

The thought of telling Kitima how he felt was racing through his mind.

" Kitima there is something I need to tell you."

"Anything Sokka."

This was it; Sokka is going to tell her how he feels,

"Kitima I don't know why but I've felt so strange around. I felt like you do when you're around Mada. I love you Kitima, but I love you as I love Suki. But I don't know why I feel this way but," Sokka turned to face her, taking his eyes of the tree to his right. "I don't if I _should_ feel this way." Sokka paused. " You're just going to sit there and absolutely say nothing! That is just like you!"

"How am I supposed to feel?! I just found out that my best friend is in love with me and you expect me to pour my heart to you. Okay Sokka you know what I don't how you feel. Get over yourself Sokka; I can't have the pressure of making every one happy. Solve your own problems. You love Toph now leave me out of this!" Kitima stormed into the house, and she sat in her room for the rest of the day.

That evening Mada joined Kitima in her room, as he did everyday.

"Kitima why do you look so mad? Last time you looked like that, was when that kid made fun of you in school."

"I just am." Kitima sneered back.

" Will you tell me what's wrong?" Kitima shook her head

Her pale gray were glistening as she turned to face him. "If I told you," She paused " you wouldn't understand."

"Okay you can tell me when you feel like it." Mada exited the room, leaving Kitima alone, but he still wanted to know what was on her mind.

"Hey Taira," Mada waited for her to turn around, "do you know why Kitima is so upset all of the sudden." Mada asked Taira, you could see the concern in his eyes.

"I don't know, I saw her having a convocation Sokka, then she stormed off into her room."

_Sokka_ his named echoed in Mada's head.

Later that evening Mada heard Sokka whistling down the hall. Anger filled him, the image of Kitima crying burned him.

"Sokka get your ass in here! Taira could leave us alone." She nodded her head and left the kitchen.

"You know Mada, you don't need to yell. I… was like…" Sokka was interrupted by the sound of kunai knives. "Ten feet away. What going on Mada?"

"Sokka what did you say to Kitima?!"

"I said nothing!" Sokka said as he crossed his arms.

"Don't joke with me Sokka, I am about two seconds away from plunging this through your neck." Mada grabbed the knife with both hands. "Now tell me what you two talked about?" You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

" The convocation is in between Kitima and I!" Sokka said with a smug.

Mada heard Osami, Taira's boyfriend, walking down the hall. Osami and Mada were always close, from the day they met.

"Osami can you come in here?" Osami walked in the room and he saw Mada with knife.

"Mada put it away and let me talk to Sokka." When Mada was passing Osami, he said something. "Go get something to drink, after that stand out side the door. I talk loud."

Osami whispered into Mada's ear. Mada left Sokka and Osami.

"Sokka what did you say to Kitima, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help." Sokka's head hung low with guilt.

"I told her I loved her and then she flipped out at me." Sokka looked up at the ceiling. "She said that she would never feel the same way that I do." Sokka looked back down, towards the floor.

Osami stood up from his positioning in his chair. "Sokka you idiot!! How many times do I have to tell you? Mada and Kitima love each other. When you told her it probably confused her. Now her relationship with Mada could be destroyed because of your ignorance and not listening to me! Sokka you need to start putting other in front of you. Sokka what are you going to tell Mada when he finds out? You saw what happened earlier, that was just for making Kitima upset. Imagine what he is going to ho to you when he finds out that you loved Kitima. It is going to be ten times worst. Don't you every think things through?!" Osami sat back down and threw his blood red hair behind his shoulder.

"I still love her." Sokka muttered underneath his breath.

"Sokka just think, how would you like it if I went up to Toph and told her I was in love with her."

"I would be pissed off." Sokka replied with angst.

"Exactly Sokka, just think how Mada feels, knowing that he has to compete with another guy with Kitima. That guy being his best friend." Osami stood up, but paused in the doorway, "He can never trust you again." Osami left Sokka in tears.

Kitima sat in her room crying, each tear glowed as they fell. Kitima noticed they were bright blue just like the Spirit Oasis' water.

"What the?" Kitima moved up to the front of the bed and sat on her pillow. The bed sheets were not soaking up the tears, but they were floating on the bed, just like mercury. Kitima dipped her fingers in it but when she pulled them out they were not wet.

A whisper went into Kitima's ear "Stop crying." It was a man's voice. She lifted her head and wiped away the tears as the voice commanded. When she did a man was standing before her.

"Who are you?" Kitima stuttered.

"I've have known you your whole life. You were dipped in the Spirit Oasis water when you were two days old. My sister, Tui, gave Princess Yue life. And I gave you life."

"La." The name escaped so easily, like she had been saying it for years. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Northern water tribe."

"But I need to talk to you. You shall be going through changes."

" I have already had that talk with my mom!" An awkward silence grew between them.

"No, spiritual changes. Kitima what is happening between you and your friend is supposed to happen. It happened with me."

"How am supposed to know who the right one is? How am I supposed to choose?" The tears started to fill her eyes again.

" I need to tell you your future!" La's eyes glowed and Kitima started seeing different slides of her life. The slides stopped, at one with a crowd of people mostly wearing black. Kitima stood in the front of the crowd, dressed in her black kimono. She turned around to see all of her fellow friends and family crying in mourning. She looked strait in front of her to see a coffin and his face.

"No." Kitima's eyes swelled up with tears.

Oh hi sorry about the long time since the next chapter came out. It took a long time and typing isn't a strong point so. There it is.


	7. Chapter 7 Funerals and Smiles

"Kitima are you okay?" A hand landed on her shoulder. Kitima turned around, to see Roku. Roku was Zuko's cousin who now lived in the fire nation palace. Or used to. At that time the war was over and Kitima was married to Mada, the chief of the Northern Water Tribe.

Kitima nodded her head and turned back around to listen to the proctor.

"We are gathered here today to put to rest two bodies and two spirits. Mada Tazo," Kitima's attention was interrupted by Roku trying to hold her hand; Kitima did not want to make a big deal about it so she took his hand. "and Avatar Aang. Now those people who have speeches for Mada please come up. You know who you are." Sokka rose from the crowd and walked up to the podium.

"Today I can see some faces that I recognize, and some I can not. But I am so glad to see people come for a man that I have known for my whole life. Mada wasn't only a friend, he was a husband, a chief, and a soon to be father. And if anyone deserves to die it shouldn't have been him. Thank you."

"And now Avatar Aang's Speech." The Priest was motioning for Katara to come up. Kitima felt a sharp pain in her stomach, a pain she has never felt before.

"Kitima are you alright?" Roku asked her right before Katara was coming up to say her speech.

"Oh my God!" Katara dropped her papers and ran to Kitima's side. "She is going into labor!!" Zuko and Roku walked Kitima into the tent that was made by Toph.

_What's happening to me?_ At that moment La showed up, and Kitima went into another moment in the future. Clips flashed in front of her eyes.

Now Kitima was at her palace in the Northern Water Tribe, with her daughter lying in her arms. It had only been three short month's after Mada's death. A knock at the door drew her attention away from the sleepy child. "Can I come in?"

"Sure" Roku walked through the door. Roku being Zuko's cousin had absolutely nothing to do all day, because there were no more war meetings, and Zuko took care of everything else. Therefore Roku came to visit Kitima every day, after the funeral.

"How is little kid?" Roku said as he laid his had upon her head.

"I have finally chosen a name for her," Roku nodded his head, "it is Shemei, meaning life and death, or fate. It is a very suitable name for her, since she was born after Mada's death. Filling in a gap of sadness." An awkward silence grew

"So how is little Shemei then?" Roku reworded his question.

"She is doing fine and you, having a good day today?" Roku nodded his head and smiled.

"I'm fine, isn't it time for her nap?" Roku questioned

"Thank you for reminding me" Kitima rested little Shemei in her white bonnet and rocked her to sleep.

"Kitima you are in a fairly good mood today!" Roku complemented, she smiled.

"It is probably from all of those pills Taira has been shoving down my throat!" Kitima smiled again. The light hitting her face, it made he eyes glow in beauty.

"Kitima," Roku turned towards his pocket and grabbed something. And so he knelt down on one knee and opened the little black box.


	8. Chapter 8 Toys

Kitima was lying down with Shemei, feeding her a bottle of lemur milk. Her neck had Mada's necklace on. Kitima was thinking about burring it with Mada, but she couldn't let go of him. His picture was engraved in Kitima's heart and mind, like love was engraved into the necklace. Another knock at the door startled Kitima. The door opened to see the priest with his lackey carry two large tan sacks. The priest pointed to the spot where he, wanted the young man to dump them.

"Kitima your daughter needs to chose four toys." Kitima nodded her head and put Shemei down on the floor. Shemei started riffling through the toys picking one up then through the toy in the opposite hand down. One hour passed until Shemei pushed all the toys to the side besides four. The priest them up and studied them, and took note of them. The priest nodded and left the summer palace in the fire nation.

"What was that all about?" Roku asked as he passed the priest going through the doorway. Kitima shrugged her shoulders and bent down to pick her daughter up.

" I am not really sure." Kitima said as she put Shemei on her hip.

"Well when you find out tell me please. I don't to find out by some random person that Shemei has been tested to see if she will this like evil demon or something perverted and weird!" Roku walked over to Shemei and kissed the little eight-teen month old on the forehead. "So little Sissy," Roku's nick-name for Shemei, "What would you want to do today with your Uncle Roku?" Roku took Shemei out of Kitima's hands and put the little infant in his arm's.

"Thank you again for babysitting, Roku. I want Shemei to get to know you before the ceremony." Kitima glanced down to her sliver ring, on her left hand. The silver band had one huge diamond being held up by two smaller sapphires.

Roku kissed Kitima's hand." Just a little while longer, Kitima." Guilt flew over Kitima's mind.

Roku turned around and walked through the door. Leaving Kitima with tears of guilt falling down her porcelain face.


End file.
